Bulldozer
Henry Camp was a former Master Sergeant in the United States Military who regularly conducted field testing of the various weapons and devices created by Elliot Franklin as well as other scientists contracted to do weapons related work for the government and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Secretly however, Camp also did side-work as a hired muscle grunt for the Maggia criminal organization and was Franklin's initial point of contact with Silvio Manfredi's faction in his efforts to create weapons of mass destruction for them. His criminal ties were eventually exposed around the same time as Franklin's, but Camp instead chose to undergo AWOL from his military duties into hiding before the authorities could take him into custody, using one of Franklin's last devices to aid in his escape. Sometime later after Franklin escaped from prison, Camp's location was discovered by the criminal scientist's GPS-equipped tech, and he was ultimately recruited by Franklin into helping him in his new unscrupulous endeavors against S.H.I.E.L.D. Seeing that his reputation in the Military was already in shambles and his connection to the Maggia equally on thin ice, Camp readily agreed and was outfitted with a specially-upgraded battering-ram helmet-harness customly built by Franklin to serve his goals. Camp thus took on the alias of Bulldozer and became part of Franklin's small squadron of criminals intending to cause havoc in Hell's Kitchen, only managing to last the longest during the initial scuffle against Daredevil due to his massive strength, and was sent to the Vault to answer for his crimes. It was only a little while later when he, Franklin, Calusky, and their newly-made business partner, Dirk Garthwaite, were set free on bail by Arnold Brown using former agent Werner Von Strucker's expensive funding and set to work as a HYDRA-employed brute soldier. Meanwhile, Loki, the usurper god ruling over Asgard, was looking for more methods to keep Thor occupied on Earth while he set about his goals to collect the Infinity Stones for Thanos, and he noticed that Arnold's HYDRA force dedicated to restoring the organization from Hive's treachery was more than enough to fit the bill on his ideal "distraction". So, he manipulated events to have the completed Berserker Staff recovered from underneath the wreckage of HYDRA's barbershop headquarters, and sent it to Brown's HQ to have it examined for experimentation. Not only that, but Loki also used his magic to duplicate the amount of Centipede serum that could be used for Super-Soldier serum and delivered it in massive gallons to Arnold in disguise. Eventually, Loki's manipulations would break off to a point where Arnold would commission Dr. Franklin to have several of his finest brute warriors, Camp included, experimented on with one of the few intact Centipede Devices, giving them massive superhuman strength and durability to add onto their already-formidable weaponry. With all said and done by combining Extremis with his Power-Harness, Camp has become the most physically powerful of the Wrecking Crew with his harness-armor allowing him to smash through virtually any known material on Earth except for Adamantium and Vibranium. Powers and Abilities Category:Villains Category:Centipede soldiers Category:The Wrecking Crew Category:The Maggia Category:HYDRA Members Category:Soldiers Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:The Masters of Evil